headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Miss America Vol 1
| years published = 1944-1958 | total issues = 93 | featured characters = Madeline Joyce Patsy Walker | creators = | previous = | next = }} Miss America is an American ongoing comic book/magazine series published by Marvel Comics. It began as a one-shot called Miss America Comics, which premiered in the Summer of 1944. With issue #2, the title went to magazine format, which was just called Miss America, and ran for eighty-two issues from November 1944 to March 1953. The series started up again the following month as a standard comic book size edition. The cover copy of the series now read, Patsy Walker starring Miss America. Under this format, the series ran for another forty-three issues until November, 1958 with a total issue count of 93 published issues between the various formats. * Miss America 1 * Miss America 2 * Miss America 3 * Miss America 4 * Miss America 5 * Miss America 6 * Miss America 7 * Miss America 8 * Miss America 9 * Miss America 10 * Miss America 11 * Miss America 12 * Miss America 13 * Miss America 14 * Miss America 15 * Miss America 16 * Miss America 17 * Miss America 18 * Miss America 19 * Miss America 20 * Miss America 21 * Miss America 22 * Miss America 23 * Miss America 24 * Miss America 25 * Miss America 26 * Miss America 27 * Miss America 28 * Miss America 29 * Miss America 30 * Miss America 31 * Miss America 32 * Miss America 33 * Miss America 34 * Miss America 35 * Miss America 36 * Miss America 37 * Miss America 38 * Miss America 39 * Miss America 40 * Miss America 41 * Miss America 42 * Miss America 43 * Miss America 44 * Miss America 45 * Miss America 46 * Miss America 47 * Miss America 48 * Miss America 49 * Miss America 50 * Miss America 51 * Miss America 52 * Miss America 53 * Miss America 54 * Miss America 55 * Miss America 56 * Miss America 57 * Miss America 58 * Miss America 59 * Miss America 60 * Miss America 61 * Miss America 62 * Miss America 63 * Miss America 64 * Miss America 65 * Miss America 66 * Miss America 67 * Miss America 68 * Miss America 69 * Miss America 70 * Miss America 71 * Miss America 72 * Miss America 73 * Miss America 74 * Miss America 75 * Miss America 76 * Miss America 77 * Miss America 78 * Miss America 79 * Miss America 80 * Miss America 81 * Miss America 82 * Miss America 83 * Miss America 84 * Miss America 85 * Miss America 86 * Miss America 87 * Miss America 88 * Miss America 89 * Miss America 90 * Miss America 91 * Miss America 92 * Miss America 93 * None * None * Miss America Comics, Miss America Comics Vol 1, Miss America Magazine and Miss America Magazine Vol 1 all redirect to this page. * Vince Fago was the editor ion this series. * This series was co-published by Miss America Publishing Corporation, which was headquartered at 4600 Diversey Avenue in Chicago, Illinois. * Issue #2 introduces the character of Patsy Walker, who is later re-imagined as a modern-era superhero who goes by the name of Hellcat. * Model Dolores Conlon was used for the cover illustrations of the series. Issue #2 shows her wearing a Miss America costume. Conlon was reportedly only 15-years-old at the time of this series' publication. * Black Cat Comics Vol 1 * Linda Carter, Student Nurse Vol 1 * Venus Vol 1 * Madeline Joyce appearances * Patsy Walker appearances * * *